memorias de idhun IV: imposible
by lUNa hernANdeZ
Summary: "No hay finales felices si hay amor entre tres... Kirtash. Victoria y Jack estuvieron muy cerca de conseguirlo pero los dioses jamás permitirán que se fugarse su ultimo unicornio..." lonfic...


Se despertó temprano como siempre. La luna aún brillaba en el cielo y se perdio en sus indesifrables pensamientos, ella vivia con su padre aunque rara vez este estaba en casa. Normalmente Crhistian salía de noche ya que, como medio shek que era necesitaba soledad. Volvía a casa un poco después para saludar a su hija a la que tenía infinito apreció y juntos partian a algun concierto o a buscar asesinos a los que matar. Ese día no fue distinto. Cuando su padre llegó ella ya estaba vestida esperandolo en la puerta.

"Hola papá" - Le dijo mentalmente. Su padre no se sorprendió de verla ya lista.

"Eva" - Le dijo del mismo modo e inclino la cabeza en señal de saludo. Ambos salieron por la puerta.

"Hay concierto." - La informo su padre y ella sonrió misteriosamente.

"Lo sé."

Al llegar al establesimiento donde crish- tara cantaría Kirtash sonrió, en seattle Victoria se había enterado de que su enemigo era su idolo, allí había sido su primer beso. Eva, que sabía leer mentes desde que era pequña, se entero de cada uno de los pensamientos de su padre pero no dijo nada. Anduvieron por los camerinos hasta la hora del concierto ya que ninguno de los dos necesitaba preparse. Ambos vestían vaqueros negros, camisetas con el logo de una serpiente blanca enroscada en si misma y una cazadora de cuero negra. Sin saber por qué los dos se habituaban a llevar ropas negras. La sirena que indicaba que las puertas se cerraban sonó e incomodo tanto a Kirtash como a su hija ya que sus oidos estaban más desarollados. Ambos salieron al escenario apoyados por los gritos de la multitud. Kirtash cogió el microfono y su voz inundo hasta el ultimo rincón de del estadio.

Thise is not your home,

not your wourld

not the place where you should be

and you undertund deep in your heart

though you didn´t want to belive.

Las palabras sonaban dentro de Lunne, cada una con un significado especial. Gravandose en su memoria por siempre.

Beyond thise people,

Beyond thise noise.

Beyond night and day

Beyond heaven and hell

Beyond you and me

Just let it be

Just take my hand and comme with me,

Comme with me...

Kirtash siguio cantando pero Eva ya no lo escuchaba, los musculos de su padre se habían tensado y ella sabía el motivo. Miro a un punto del recinto en el cual un hombre y su hijo miraban las serpientes con cara denasco

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Erik miro a su padre.

No me gusta este sitio. Me da grima.

Y a mi – dijo Jack.

¿y por qué estamos aquí?

El hombre dejo de cantar y la muchacha cogío el micro.

Su voz era demasiado melodiosa, casi inhumana. Las palabras de la canción eran frías pero transmitian todo lo que sentía la chica. Erik se estremeció.

Los que cantan son amigos de tu madre. - Erik palideció, el nunca había conocidpo a su madre. Sabía que no estaba muerta, su padre no se cansaba de repetirselo lo que ninguno de los dos sabía dónde estaba o eso creía Erik ya que su padre si conocía el paradero de Victoria, ella no había conseguido pasar la puerta interdimencional, quedando atrapada en Idhún. La puerta había quedado cellada pero Kirtash por fin sabía como abrirla, y por eso lo había citado allí.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La chica acabó su canción y su voz armonica se esfumo dejando un ambiente de paz que nadie se atrevió a romper con palabras. Tanto ella como el hombre siguieron cantando largo rato hasta que el concierto acabó. Una voz habló en la mente de Jack que se estremeció después de 17 años sin escucharlo.

"Hola dragón, veo que has traido al medio unicornio" - Jack no respondió ya que después de tantos años se le había olvidao cómo responder a un shek.

Kirtash tampoco siguió hablando se limito a coger la mano de su hijay huir de todos los y las adolecentes euforicos que los perseguían, especialmente a los chicos que querían autografos de su hija ya que, aunque no fuese sobreprotector, no le gustaba que molestaran a Eva.

"Dragones"- Dijo Lunne en su mente. Él no le negó que estaba en lo cierto. - "Son tan insoportables como en los libros de idhún."- Prosiguió ella.

"Son unos necios sin ceso." - Confirmo su padre aunque Eva en realidad no le hubiese preguntado.

Al llegar Kirtash y Eva ya estaban en la fuente en la que iban a reunirse.

Siempre tan rapido. - suspiro Jack.

Si. - Le respondió Kirtash. Erik se estremeció ante la frialdad de su mirada y Eva suspiro mientras daba un paso atrás, asustada con la idea de no poder contener su instinto.

Esta es Eva y yo soy Kirtash.- dijo el shek mirando a Erik.

Yo soy Jack y este es Erik. - Dijo Jack.

¿Y si vamos a casa, papá? Se está haciendo tarde.

¿A Silkerborg? - Preguntó Jack. - No seas ridiculo, Erik, son las doce del mediodía y nos vamos mañana.- Erik suspiró, sin saber por qué tenía ganas de abalanzarse sobre los cantantes.

Eva si sabía por qué era pero no por eso se le hacía más facíl controlarse, miraba a su padre que parecía tranquilo aunque no lo estaba al igual que ella él deseaba matar dragones por que así lo querían los dioses.

Igualmente nosotros ibamos a Dinamarka la seman que viene. - Dijo Kirtash. Eva enarco las cejas pero no vio necesario decir nada.

Genial os podeis pasar por casa y – Se quedo trabado un momento que Eva apreció aun estando ocupada en encarcelar su instinto. - Charlamos. - Dijo por fin. Kirtash asintió

¿Vives donde mismo? - Le preguntó.

Si, en la casa de mis padres.

Nos vemos entonces

Si. - Se limito a responder Kirtash mientras él y Eva desaparecían como

Eva llegó a su casa.

"Tendrás una buena explicación para llevarte bien con un dragón" - Le dijo mientras metía sus cosas en una maleta. su padre asintió.

"Todo es por tu madre, ella te lo explicara."

"Nunca he visto a mi madre"

"Si todo sale bien la verás dentro de poco"

Erik se despertó en el suelo con las mantas enredadas. Aún llevaba la ropa del día anterior. Se dirigió al comedor y se metió una tostada en la boca. En seguida lo lamentó porque estaba demasiado caliente.

Coño quefma muxo – Dijo con tostada en la boca.

Es tu culpa por comert

e las cosas demasiado calientes. - Le dijo su padre

Erik se colgó

la mochila al hombro y se despidio de su padr-ayuda.

-e con una sonrisa radiante y un beso en la mejilla.

No olvides los libros y pre,

sta atención en clase. - Le dijo aunque sabía que no serviria para nada.

Que si, viejo - Le dijo él mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo. Jack suspiró. No sabía cuanto taradría erik en despertar pero esperaba que fuese pronto, sabía que sería dificil explicarle todo su pasado y sus origenes pero cuanto antres lo hiciese antes vería a su unicornio.

ㇴ0 hola ㇴ0

es mi primer capitulo...

sé que no está muy bien pero es lo mejor que he podido escribir.

He intentado serle fiel a los personages aunque no se si lo he conseguido.

Porfavor, no sean muy exigentes con las faltas de ortografía, sé que es muy incomodo estar leyendo y encontarse una pero soy una adolecente de doce años que aprendió a escribir en tres idiomas al mismo tiempo.

Muchas gracias a los que lean esto.

Hechaos azucar en el pelo para apartar Cloubers


End file.
